1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of rheometry. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a flow-through apparatus for testing particle laden fluids and methods of making and using same.
2. Background
Various industries such as the oil industry may need to test particle laden fluids or systems to determine if they are suitable for their intended use. However, in particle laden fluids or suspensions, the particulate matter has a tendency to settle during an experiment and thus, an inaccurate measurement may result. Conventional rheometers do not take into account this settling effect in particle laden fluids nor do they maintain particle laden fluids in suspension. Accordingly, reliable testing of the effect of particle settling on the particle laden fluid has been problematic due to the fact that existing rheometers have been unable to measure to a desired accuracy the rheological properties such as viscosity in a fluid having a high concentration of solids or particles. Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and devices for suspension testing of particle laden fluids.